


A Casual Teacher and Smug Teen

by TheShipHasSailed22



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipHasSailed22/pseuds/TheShipHasSailed22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted more of him, all of him. His cologne fragrance was consuming me, his taste, becoming me, his touch, freeing me, his eyes, electrifying me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Casual Teacher and Smug Teen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is kinda my first ever fan fiction! Please don't judge me for any errors or falsities, my bad :)) I will gain experience eventually, and that will therefore make me a better writer. Although this is my first ever fan fic, I am truly confident that any CaptainPan fans will enjoy this :D (Or at least I hope so...). So with that being said, enjoy the following! Thank you!

I walked into the classroom filled with 17-year-old smug teens smirking at the sight of a casual teacher. Why did I ever choose to become a teacher? I smiled in a friendly manner and kindly greeted them all. 

“Good afternoon class. My name is Mr Jones, and I will be taking your class for the last hour of the day.”

After my confident introduction, I saw many unimpressed faces, rolling eyes and heads resting on desks, but only one smirk coming from a young boy in the corner of my eye.

He was rather attractive if I had to say so myself. Stern green eye, snow white skin, perfect wavy, brownish blonde hair... and that smile, those lips, even the way his perfect eyebrows arched. The more I looked at him, the more I wanted to grab him by the collar and press his delicate lips against mine. No, what was I thinking?! I hadn't even been in the class for 5 minutes and already someone had caught my eye, for all the right reasons of coarse. He is just a boy, but the way he looked at me gave me goosebumps. 

As soon as I turned around to write a text book page number on the board, I heard a wave of grunts and moans. This really was a class full of average, easily irritable teenagers, except for maybe him, he seemed like so much more than just an ‘average' teenager.

Nearly 40 minutes had passed and I still couldn't take my eyes off him. In the time since I had walked into the room, he had been not so secretly chatting to his friends, throwing scrunched up paper balls around the room, and my personal favourite, tossing paper planes into the hair of the young girl seated in front of him. That cheeky little shit. He seems to be a little annoying brat, but damn, those eyes, those lips, that smile. What the hell was wrong with me? A 29-year-old, unmarried teacher being drawn towards a 17-year-old teen. How mature? A new all time low Killian. 

With 10 minutes remaining of the last lesson of the day, I decided to step in and question him. I mean, I was the teacher, wasn't I? How intimidating could this little brat be?

I hovered over his desk and cross my arms to try and show some disapproval to his attitude, even though I found it strangely amusing how he repeatedly threw the planes into the poor girls hair, who was just trying to do her work like any other norma kid (unlike him).

Maybe he had a little bit of a crush on this girl. She did after all seem very sweet, innocent. If that was what he was into, then I was not his type at all. 

“Ehh hmmm, excuse me. What's your name, mate?” 

“Sorry... Me?”

He quirked his eyebrow and pointed his finger towards his face painted with a sarcastic, confused expression. Smartass, but I loved it.

“Yes, you.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely, my name is Peter. Now what seems to be troubling you Mr Jones?” 

The sarcasm was hanging off his every word. I should’ve be appalled by his behaviour, but it was just so bloody attractive. I had to ignore it, I had to restrain myself.

“Well Peter, as I was just sitting at my desk out the front of the classroom, I could see you interrupting some of the student while they were trying to do their work that you also should be doing.”

“May I ask who I was so rudely disrupting Mr Jones?”

“For example, this poor girl in front of you and your friends whom of which you were repeatedly chatting to -”

“The name is Felix.” 

“Well then, Felix and even me, the teacher of this class,.”

“Is that all?”

Again with the sarcasm. Just as I was about the respond, I encountered him biting his lip. Stay calm Killian, stay calm. No matter how many times I told myself, I couldn't help but stare at those soft, smooth lips of his.

“Well, actually I would like you to apologise to, sorry, what is your name?”

“Wendy.”

“Wendy, thank you. Well, I would like you to kindly apologise to Wendy.”

“Do I have to?” 

“What do you think?”

“Ughh fine. Wendy, I would like to formally apologise for my idiotic behaviour. I am sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Mumbled a shy, intimidated Wendy. 

“Thank you Peter. I didn't appreciate the sarcasm but, it will do. Now get back to your work.”

As I turned around, I can’t help but feel amused by that whole situation. I mean he was a brat, but he had manners, and sarcasm, lots of sarcasm.

The bell rang, finally, and all of the student dashed out of the class away from me like I was a disease. As the last student left the room, he slammed the door making me look up. Bloody hell, is that Peter? Indeed it was. I look to Peter’s desk and there he is, siting there smirking with his feet propped up on the desk. Why would he of all people still be here?

“Peter, what are you still doing here?”

“Oh nothing much Mr Jones, I just wanted to have a chat with my favourite teacher.” 

My heart was racing faster than I could handle. Blood pumping so loud it made my ears ring. He seriously needed to see someone about that sarcasm, still sexy though.

“I presume you mean me of coarse?”

“Yep.”

“Okay then, what would you like to talk about Peter?”

“You, me, us.”

“Us?”

“What? You don't think I can tell when someone finds me attractive?”

Crap. 

His smirk was devouring me. How did he know? I mean, I know I was looking at him from time to time, but I guess he thought it was because of his behaviour and his amusing ‘hobbies’ including throwing paper across the room.

“Mr Jones didn't you read them?”

“Read what?”

“The paper balls I was throwing you.”

“You were throwing them to me?”

“Umm yeah, didn't I make it obvious? I was trying to find out why you kept staring at me and fiddling with your pen whenever I bit my lip. Yeah you might want to hide your ‘signs’ a bit better next time.”

I froze in shock. Crap. He was right. I had always been horrible at hiding my emotions and expressions, but of all the times, then was not the time to make them obvious. More importantly, how was he going to react? What was he going to do? 

“So, am I right? C’mon, you don't have to be shy or ashamed about it.”

That little bastard had me right where he wanted me. 

“You must be joking?”

“You tell me Mr Jones, or should I call you Killian?’

I went silent. I didn't know how to respond to him. 

“You didn't answer my question. Am I right?” Again with the biting of his lip. He was going to be the death of me.

“Yeah, so what? You’re attractive, get over it. There okay I said it.”

“That’s all I needed to hear Killian.”

With the smirk still remaining on his smug face he stood up and began to steadily walk towards my desk. What was I suppose to do? How was I suppose to react to this? Even though fear ran through my body, so did excitement. This was so exhilarating, but so wrong.

Peter stood beside me before throwing his leg over me, leg on either side of me while I was still seated at my desk. I couldn't believe this was happening, with this boy, this naughty boy. Damn this was sexy.

Peter sat on my lap staring into my blue eyes with his glowing green eyes whilst slowly rocking his hips against mine. 

“I know you want me Killian just admit it. I saw the way you looked at me.”

“Damn you boy.”

And with that Peter pressed his soft lips against mine. Bloody hell. Even though this boy was only 17, he sure did know how to kiss. It was passionate and sloppy, but we didn't mind. It was satisfying to relieve the sexual tension that had restricted us from each other. Peter opened his mouth and as did I. Our tongues danced around each others, mouths taking in every taste and savouring it.

I knew I should have stopped there. Pulled out and let him out of my classroom, but I just couldn’t. My hands holding his soft neck in place with his hands resting on my shoulders, pulling me closer and closer.

The taste of fresh mint and metallic iron moved in our mouths along with our tongues. It tasted amazing. With his hips rocking, I began to feel my boner rising and rising. Embarrassed didn’t even begin to cover how I felt right at that moment. He slowly pull out of the kiss and he lightly bit my bottom lip. He looked into my eyes and began to grin.

“What?”

“I can tell your trying to hide it.”

“Hide what?”

“Your boner.”

“Oh that thing haha.”

Really Killian, really? This is why you’re single as fuck.

“Well perhaps I can make you feel a bit more comfortable.”

Before I could ask how, he sunk down to his knees and began to unzip my jeans. I wanted to stop him, I really did, but it had been so long since the last time and those eyes, that mouth. I mean... What the actual bloody hell was wrong with me? Snap out of it Killian!

“Peter, you can’t I’m-“

“Uhh uhh uhh, no you don’t, you’re not getting out of this.”

Before I could protest, he stood up and gave me a quick kiss as he presumed pulling out my length.

I closed my eyes and felt pleasure hit me instantly, like being hit by the pleasure train. Bloody hell. What was with this kid?! He was amazing. I let out a moan. I felt him smile as he proceeded to pleasure me, and pleasuring me he was. I felt his small mouth wrapped around my cock and it felt nothing but amazing.

After the moments of momentous pleasure, he stood up and and sat back on my lap then, placing a kiss on my lips. It was a desperate kiss. Both of us longing for each other. 

“Now, I-“

“I want to fuck you.”

His face said it all. He looks shocked and almost impressed and I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing. Did I seriously say that? Me? I was about to apologise before he replied.

“Why you read my mind Mr Jones.”

I was both relieved and sceptical. I didn’t want that moment to end, I wanted it, I wanted him. We both smiled before crashing into a bashful and playful kiss.  
As we pulled out of the kiss, realisation hit me. I couldn’t do this, not with him. Although he seemed to have experience, which was quite frightening to think about, he was still just a boy. 

“Look mate, I’m sorry, I can’t do this.”

“What?”

A frown took centre stage on his face, which quickly transformed into a determined grin. Being a cheeky, sarcastic little shit must have been his one of his expertise.

“You seem like a good kid, so I just can’t…”

“You mean you don't want me to do this?”

He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. He playfully bit my ear and kissed down my neck while unbuttoning my shirt oh so slowly.

“Or this?”

His long fingers pressed agains my chest, slowly moving down to my length. I closed my eyes and let out a moan that I refused to hide as his stern green eyes watched my reaction with pure contentment. 

“Oh fuck it.”

I picked the slender boy up from my lap and placed him onto my desk as he ran his soft, long fingers through my already messy hair while pressing a kiss against my lips. It was a desperate kiss, but oh so passionate and pure. I could feel his little smirk as he kissed me harder and deeper. I removed one of my hands to swipe away all of the paper off my desk to make room for the boy to sit and lay.

He sat up right with his legs tightly wrapped around my waist. We deepened the kiss as he continued to unbutton my half already undone shirt. My hands set on his small waist as I slowly began to push his polo shirt up over his head. We pulled out of the kiss for a moment to allow his shirt to be taken off and my eyes were rewarded with with the perfect image: swollen red lips, messy, slightly wavy hair, bright glowing green eyes and of his lightly outlined abs now revealed. I wondered how such a slender, mid height boy could have such a well built body. I was even more turned on than before, if the was even possible. 

He kicked off his black converse shoes as I pulled my shirt off my shoulder. He seemed impressed and excited at the sight of my bare chest. We continued to kiss as he moved his warm hands onto my chest. I unzipped his tight black jeans and tugged at them as I pulled them off. No one should ever wear jeans that tight, but they were so bloody sexy, only on him. God his body was beautiful. 

He was left in his ankle cut Bonds socks and black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. This was a sight that I wanted to see all the time. A sight that I truly wanted to savour and take in. I pulled his and my boxer briefs off leaving us truly exposed and venerable. I pulled Peter forward so he could whisper sweet words into my ear with his British accent.

“You are mine.” 

“I am yours.”

Before we knew it, I slipped into him. A loud gasp left Peter’s mouth as he wrapped one hand around the back of my neck, playing with my hair and the other helplessly digging into my back. It felt so good to feel him, oh so good. My hands grabbing around his waist, thrusting into him. In and out in a steady rhythm, slowly increasing in speed. The faster I thrusted, the tighter he held me.  
He pressed his lips against my neck and bit down hard, marking his property. I gasped at the sudden action presenting a new sensation. He quickly licked my mark and kissed it better. I bit his lip in response. His taste was everything I wanted. He was everything I wanted. Just him.

He removed his head from my shoulder and faced me to place a rough, passionate kiss on my lips. Our tongues danced as our rhythm steadily increased in pace continuously. The pleasure was radiating through our entire bodies. I wanted more of him, all of him. His cologne fragrance consuming me, his taste becoming me, his touch freeing me, his eyes, electrifying me. 

The first time that I saw him, I never once thought I would be there, yet there I was, thrusting into the 17 year old with not a care in the world. Falling into his touch and exciting myself over his presence. All my senses were stimulated and willingly taking him all in.

Grunts and moans escaped our mouths as we proceeded. The end was near, but the moment was too precise to end so quickly.

“Please…”

Hearing him plead ‘please’ was better than hearing any other curse word, any other demand.

I rejoiced to the sound of his desperate plea and released finally. As we both climaxed and road out the orgasm, we crashed into a soft, gentle, pure kiss one last time before we rested our foreheads on each others. Breathing heavily, we stayed still with our eyes shut, taking in every emotion and feeling that had engulfed us. 

We slowly awoke from our trance like state and looked eye to eye. His eyes looked exhausted and yet exhilarated. 

“Killian, that was…”

I responded with a final kiss, a gentle thank you because I was truly grateful for it, for him. We both got dressed quickly and I finally dismissed him from the room. His wavy brown hair was messy, lips red and swollen, polo shirt on with undone buttons, - he was so beautiful - with an even bigger grin placed upon his face. 

“See you around, Killian.”

“I hope we see each other again.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’m sure we will cross paths again.”

He picked up his bag and smirked on his way out. I sweetly smiled in response. I slowly wondered towards his desk only to find a book. It was a copy of J. M. Barrie’s book, Peter Pan. How ironic. Peter, are carless, smug teen reading a book about the boy that never grew up. As I quickly flipped through the pages, a loose piece of paper slipped out and onto the desk. When I picked it up, I noticed writing on it: 

“From the boy who never grew up to his Captain Hook.” 

That little smug bastard, but god I loved it.

“Until next time, ‘Peter Pan’…”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed my little CaptainPan fan fic! If you did like it, please be sure to comment and kudos! I would love some feedback from you guys. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you again soon! <3 :))


End file.
